


Just A Taste

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: iwry_marathon, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy wants Angel. Angel wants Buffy. So he gives in... kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Just A Taste  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-15  
>  **Word Count:** 409  
>  **Summary:** Buffy wants Angel. Angel wants Buffy. So he gives in... kind of.  
>  **A/N:** written for [I Will Remember You](http://iwry-marathon.livejournal.com/) at iwry_marathon

“Please, Angel.” Buffy whispered against his skin as she crawled into his lap. She knew she shouldn’t be tempting him this way but it was as if her body had a will of its own. It had been so long since she and Angel had... She rubbed her bare body against his longingly as she began to lick her way up his chest to his collarbone.

Angel raised his head in a mockery of a trying to get away from her questing lips but in actuality he just gave her better access to his throat. 

Her teeth grazed his skin just before she bit down.

“Buffy!” Her name was a loud groan echoing around the room. It felt as if she was bound and determined to drive him crazy with need. And he knew the consequences to giving in to their passion for that matter so did Buffy. With one arm around her waist, he switched their positions until she was lying underneath him. “We. Can’t.” He emphasized each word with a kiss to take the sting out of his rejection.

With her lip poked out she looked like a child denied her sweet treat and Angel could no more resist her than he could walk in the sun.

“There might be something we could try.” As he eyes lit up from within Angel shook his head at her eagerness and quickly added, “I said might.”

“What about perfect happiness?” She whispered belatedly worrying about what would happen if he lost his soul again.

“That won’t happen.” Angel almost laughed out loud. Just the thought of being this close to the love of his life and not being inside of her... It was enough to drive him crazy. “I can promise, although I have dreamed about this for a very long time it won’t equal perfect happiness.” 

Buffy had to admit her curiosity was piqued. 

“Lie back and close your eyes.”

Without hesitation she did as she was told. Slowly, Angel began to run his hands down her body in a smooth caress. He didn’t miss a beat as his lips took up where his fingers had left off and her body arched off the bed.

His head dipped lower seeking the hidden wetness between her legs.

As her fingers fisted in his hair, her thighs tightened around his head, and her moans filled the room Angel knew he would carry the taste of her on his tongue forever.


End file.
